New Generation New Times (Harry Potter and Pretty Little Liars story)
by alishah.khaki
Summary: It's James Potter's first year at Hogwarts. He thinks it will be awesome. WRONG! James starts to receive threatening letters from the mysterious A, who seems to know everything about him, and has a past connection with his new friends. He soon realizes that if he and his friends don't solve the problem, many lives could be at stake (story is better than summary).


Hi! This is my first story here on . I decided to make it a Harry Potter and Pretty Little Liars fanfic because I have been strongly influenced by both of the series, and they have made a major impact in my life. This is dedicated to my friend Rose because she told me to write this for her. I'll try to update regularly, but it might not be possible. Since I'm always reading on wattpad i will try to let you know when i'll be updating. Please vote and comment. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I'm sorry if the title sucks. so, without further ado, I present to you my story: New, generation, New times.

James Potter stretched, and opened his eyes. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. "I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts today." He thought. He had heard all about it from his parents, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione. From their stories, it sounded like the most awesome place on the planet! There would be so many people to prank, and his parents would have no way of finding out. The best part was that there would be no annoying younger brothers, and only cool people to share rooms with. James didn't like sharing a room with his younger brother Albus. He couldn't do anything alone, and every time he planned a prank, Albus would know about it and tell his mom and dad. Lily was okay though. She was 8, and therefore too young to understand his pranks, and humour, although she was still a little clingy. He looked down at the bottom bunk of his bed, where Albus was still snoring softly, and felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. After sitting there for a few moments, he realized he would miss Albus. Al kept him in line. He definitely didn't like being kept in line, but sometimes he needed that little reminder to not go too far. He sighed, and ran his hand through his already messed up hair. He got his hair from his dad. No matter what he did to his hair, it would always go back to its naturally messy state. He jumped off the bed, careful not to wake Albus, and made his way to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. 8:00 am, no wonder he was the only one up. He was a little jittery from excitement, and didn't feel very hungry, so he decided to make a list of pranks he would play whilst he was at Hogwarts. He had just titled his paper when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly crumpled the parchment, and whirled around, a guilty expression on his face. He sighed with relief. It was just Lily, nothing to worry about.

"James, can you make me some breakfast? I couldn't sleep any longer, and mum and dad aren't awake yet."

James felt a pang of annoyance, and almost said no. Couldn't he ever do anything in this house without being interrupted or discovered? But however, he felt that he had to do it. Lily was his little sister after all.

"Alright then," he sighed, "What do you want?"

"Toast."

James got up, and proceeded to make toast. When he turned around to hand Lily her plate, he found her crying.

"What's wrong Lils?"

"I-I don't want you to go away." She sniffled.

James put down the plate, and walked towards his little sister.

"I'll be back for Christmas. You won't even realize I'm gone. And besides, you'll have Al to take care of you. I'll even give him special instructions."

"I know, but you're my favourite brother. You're more fun than Al."

James didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't a very deep person, and did not handle situations like this well. He liked things light and airy, things that only brushed the surface. He tried to muster all the "deepness" from within him and put it into a few sentences.

"Listen Lily, you shouldn't choose favourite brothers. Al is great in his own ways. Not everyone can be as awesome as me." Pause. "Wait that came out wrong. What I meant to say is that no one is the same. Al has his own qualities that are just as great as mine. That's what makes us special. We're all different. You need to get to know Al a little better. That's all."

"Okay." Lily said a little shakily.

James was glad that was over. That was enough depth to last him a lifetime.

"James, Al, Lily, is that you?" His mother's voice.

"No," James couldn't help himself. "It's the troll that lives across the street."

"Don't insult our neighbors James."

"I didn't mean it like that. Although, Rephlin does kind of remind me of one."

"JAMES!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop, but it is true."

"Morning son." His father, the famous Harry Potter was standing in front of him, a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"Morning dad." He replied.

"Excited for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"I guess." James shrugged.

"It'll be fun. All the teachers are nice. Especially Professor Longbottom."

"How do you know?"

"Your mother and I used to be in school with him. He's a very brave man."

"Interesting." James said without interest.

"Harry, James, breakfast is ready." Ginny called from the dining room.

"Come on son." Harry escorted James into the dining room.

When James walked into the dining room Al, Lil, and his mother were already seated. James took his place between his father and Al, and picked up his bacon strip. His father on the other hand was staring intently at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting happen, dear? Ginny asked Harry.

"Rita Skeeter died."

Ginny did not reply.

"Who's Rita Skeeter? Albus asked.

"She was a liar, a foul , evil, bi-"

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted.

"I meant," Harry corrected himself. "She was a foul evil cockroach."

Ginny burst out laughing, and James, Albus, and Lily stared at her like she had gone mad.

"What's so funny mum?" Lily asked. She always inquired about things that needn't be inquired about.

"Oh nothing dear." Ginny said, and composed herself.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry up or we're going to make James miss the train." Harry said.

Lily who obviously didn't want James to go proceeded to move extremely slowly until Harry picked her up and carried her to her room.

"James, go get ready. You're going to be late!"

James rushed upstairs. His mother, being his mother, had made sure James had his trunk packed well in advance. He threw on some jeans, and a random shirt, and ran a brush through his hair once knowing full well it wasn't going to look any different even if he spent all day combing it.

"Hey Al, help me haul my trunk down." James demanded his brother.

Al, being kind even when James was the total opposite to him agreed, and the worked to get the trunk into the main area. Harry who already had their magically enhanced old blue Ford Angela up and running took James' trunk from a struggling Al. James who had long abandoned Al in favour of running back upstairs because he forgot his Dr. Filibuster's Wet-Start, No-Heat Firecrackers zoomed back down the stairs, a big bulge in his jacket pocket.

"James, can you settle Lily into her car seat?" his mother asked.

"Fine." He called.

After buckling Lily into her car seat, he climbed into the bench behind her, and stretched out his legs on the seat. After becoming tired of waiting, he fully lay down, and soon dozed off. He dreamed of Hogwarts, and all the pranks he would play while he was there. He was shaken out of his happy dream by Al.

"Why'd you wake me up?" James snapped crossly.

"We're here." Albus said timidly, and turned around to leave the car.

When Al was talking to him he had detected what he thought was a trace of fear in his little brother's eyes. God, had he been so mean to Al that he really was scared of James? Sure James was unnecessarily rude and intimidating to him, but it was all in good fun. James knew that. He thought Al knew that too, but maybe he didn't. Maybe that was why he was scared. James shrugged it off. Maybe he was imagining it. He wouldn't let that haunt him and ruin his first day at Hogwarts.

James followed his father through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. When he stepped out, he was amazed even though he didn't really show it. "I have to keep my cool." he thought. I cannot just stand there and gawk like some loser.

The Hogwarts Express hadn't changed a bit, Harry thought. It was still a gleaming red, with the numbers 5972 engraved on the front. It was the first time Harry had seen the train since his last year at Hogwarts. It brought back so many great memories. He remembered when he and Ron had crashed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's flying blue Ford Angela into the Whomping Willow because Dobby had closed the barrier. Dobby. Harry felt the familiar tightening sensation he got in his chest when he thought of Dobby, or Sirius or Dumbledore, or his parents. He held back all his emotion. He would not ruin it for James. Instead, he put a fake smile on his face, and continued on through the crowd.

People were staring at them. All Albus wanted to do was sink into the ground, and disappear. Albus was not a people-person. That made him seem so vulnerable and weak. He could never say anything to anyone, even his own parents. He was too scared. Sometimes, he wished the ground would swallow him up permanently so he would never have to talk to anyone ever again. He walked with his head down trying to ignore people's stares. There was a blush high on his pale cheek bones, but thankfully no one noticed because of his long hair. It was his first time on Platform 9 3/4, and he had to admit it was rather impressive. The only thing that turned him off was the amount of people there. Hundreds of witches and wizards from all over the country were socializing with each other, or saying their last goodbyes to their parents. It was a rather terrifying thought that on this day next year, it wouldn't be just James boarding the train, it would be him as well. At least he could ask James about it. Finally, it was time for James to go. He hugged their parents, and Lily literally threw herself at him. By the time she released, there were tears streaming down her face. He saw James walking towards him. Albus raised his head, and tried to smile at his brother.

"Have fun." He told James.

"Thanks, bro. I'll tell you all about Hogwarts when I'm back for Christmas."

"Cool."The shrill warning whistle sounded.

"See ya James"

"I-" James was cut off by Ginny who was guiding him towards the train.

"Have a good time son." Harry called

"We'll write three times a week." Ginny chimed in.

Albus had just enough time to see James' signature eyeroll before he disappeared onto the train.

"I-" James was cut off by his mother.

James was planning to tell Albus that he would miss him. Way to ruin the moment, Mom. James thought. He entered the train, and walked down the corridors trying to find an empty compartment. Although James was a very outgoing person, and never had issues in the friend making department, he was rather nervous about talking to people. There were no empty compartments, so James wandered back the way he came from trying to choose the compartment with the coolest looking people. Finally he came across a compartment that was nearly full, but had a lively looking group of boys and girls that looked like they were laughing and chattering among themselves. James took a deep breath in, and knocked on the door. The whole group stopped talking and stared at him. He slid the door open and said in his most confident voice, "May I sit here?"

The boy sitting at the front of the compartment shrugged and nodded for him to get in. James was filled with relief. He took the closest seat and said, "My name is James, James Potter." Thankfully, no one stopped and stared, or asked for his autograph (yes! he had been asked that before).

"Nice to meet you," the boy at the front of the compartment said, "My name is Stephen Mycroft."

Stephen had dark hair, blue eyes, fair skin and an athletic build. The girl next to him said "I'm Natalie Cartwright."

They went in order, until they reached James again. There was Isabel (Stephen's sister), Nicole, Olivia, Jessica Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, Mona, Jenna, Toby (Jenna's brother), Caleb, Ian, William, Garrett and Jake. They were all first years, and most of them knew each other. After the introductions were over, the conversation started up again. They talked about the most random things. They talked about their summer, and what house they hoped to be in. Natalie, Nicole, Isabel, Ian and Stephen hoped to be in Slytherin. James tried hard not to judge them based on what house they wanted because they really did seem nice. Olivia, Jessica and Spencer hoped to be in Ravenclaw. You could tell they'd do well there by the way they talked. Hanna, Mona, Toby, William, Aria, Jake,Garrett, Caleb hoped to be in Gryffindor, and Emily shrugged and said she didn't know where she wanted to be.

After the train stopped, they were ushered out by a giant man named Hagrid. James remembered his father telling him about his past experiences with Hagrid, and what a big role he played in his life.

"My, you look exactly like yer father." Hagrid said to James when all the first years were lined up.

"Thanks Hagrid." James smiled up at Hagrid.

"Alright, you lot, this way!" Hagrid called and started walking towards the docks, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the grounds and keys of Hogwarts, and your Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"How do you know him?" Emily asked from beside James. The rest of his friends had inquisitive looks on their faces.

"He played a big role in my father's life." James replied simply. His friends seemed satisfied by his answer.

When they got to the dock, they split up. All the girls went in one boat, and all the guys went in another. James looked up at Hogwarts mesmerized. It was truly beautiful. He didn't talk to his friends the way there, he was too enthralled by the sight of the castle that was soon to become his second home.

James didn't realize the boat had stopped until Stephen tapped him on the shoulder. He got up and followed him. They were led to the main foyer of the castle and told to wait. They were soon met by a strict looking old woman. She introduced herself as Meredith, the Transfiguration teacher and said: "There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I will take you into the Great hall, and you will be sorted into one of these houses. Your house will be like your family. If you do good deeds, you will earn points for your house, and if you misbehave, your house will lose points. The house with the most points will win the house cup at the end of the year." After pausing a moment to let the message sink in, Meredith turned on her heel and walked towards the giant double doors that led into the Great Hall.

When they reached they reached the front of the hall, Meredith held out a hand gesturing for them to stop. She then grabbed a rickety old stool and and even older looking hat.

"When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will place you into a house." Meredith cleared her throat, "Marissa Aldertree." Marissa nervously stepped forward and sat on the stool, Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head, and after a few moments of silence, the hat shouted: "Hufflepuff!" There was clapping from the middle table, and Marissa walked off to sit with the rest of her house.

After three more people were called, Meredith read the name "Natalie Cartwright." This time, the hat didn't take very long. It almost immediately shouted "Slytherin!"

After Natalie, Jenna was called. She too was placed in Slytherin. Then it was Toby, who was placed in Gryffindor. Emily was placed in Hufflepuff. Spencer, Jessica and Olivia got into Ravenclaw. Nicole, Garrett, Ian, Stephen, and Isabel were also placed in Slytherin, and Jake, Aria, Caleb, Hanna, Mona, and William, were in Gryffindor. When Meredith had called his name, James had heard whispers echo throughout the room. They were all along the lines of "Harry Potter's son?"

James was relieved that most of his new friends were in the same house as him, although he thought that it didn't really matter. James was determined to stay friends with each one of them.


End file.
